


Act I: Beginnings 1

by KitiaraM



Series: Kaja Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitiaraM/pseuds/KitiaraM





	Act I: Beginnings 1

Varric was rubbing his hands gleefully as they left the clinic. "Halfway there, Hawke! Wait'll Bartrand finds out we got maps! He's been tearing his beard out trying to find an entrance! All we need now is the coin." 

Kaja nodded absently but her mind was elsewhere. Interesting man, this Anders. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but a sassy mage -- correction, a sassy, good-looking, mage, wasn't it. 

Bethany always said that her smart mouth would get her in trouble. She tried to control it; well, sometimes. From the first she felt a kindred spirit in Anders. Who would name their cat Ser Pounce-a-lot? And he met her sallies with ripostes of his own that sparked a grin from her. Did the Wardens even have parties?

But why had she said _that_? She had _flirted_ , for Maker's sake! She felt her cheeks get hot and was glad she was leading the way so that the others wouldn't see it. On the other hand, he hadn't seemed to take it amiss. Quite the opposite, in fact. Life in Kirkwall might be looking up. And he'd offered to go with their expedition! Bethany had healing spells, but it appeared that Anders was more accomplished, besides being a warden. Not to mention she was worried about leaving Mother alone for so long. Well, Gamlen would be there, but... _ugh_.

This 'possession' thing bothered her a bit, though. She'd never heard of good spirits from the Fade, only demons. He seemed like a decent man, but how could she know for sure? She remembered his anguish when he saw his friend's face and realized what had been done to him. Surely an evil spirit wouldn't have reacted that way? Or given the man the release he asked for. She'd had to give the coup to fellow soldiers at Ostagar; it was a hard thing to do, but far more merciful than the alternative. She couldn't imagine how horrible being made Tranquil would be for a mage, but she'd take Bethany and Anders' word for it that death would be preferable. 

Perhaps she should invite him along for one of their little forays, see how he meshed with the others, and assess his abilities. Her pace slowed as she considered just what abilities he might have. She yelped as someone stepped on her heel, breaking her train of thought. She glared at Bethany.

"What? You were the one that stopped!" Bethany said indignantly. "What were you thinking about so hard?" 

Kaja looked away and increased her pace again. "Uh... nothing. Nothing at all." Yet.


End file.
